


Made of Glass

by Dzuljeta



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Eventual Time Lady Rose, F/M, Fluff, Implications, Miscalculations, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28720887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: Martha Jones hears water running inside one of the rooms aboard the TARDIS. Curious, she decides to check it out.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Made of Glass**

**1.**

When the Doctor returned aboard the TARDIS with a new companion, babbling about how skilled she was, Rose didn’t get a chance to say anything. She knew no stranger could take care of her half as well as the Doctor could. Not that he would allow anyone to. But warning anyone about his Rose and her condition has never entered his mind… Not until it was too late.

Martha Jones, having just talked to the Doctor a minute ago, could hear something similar to running water inside the room next door. But the Doctor couldn't have come there and turned the water on so suddenly, right ?

Martha gulped. "I can hear running water nearby! Have you accidentally forgotten to turn it off, or-”

The Doctor exhaled, having expected for his ship to be sensible.

"No."

Martha rolled her eyes. The Doctor couldn't admit to his mistakes. She wasn't going to leave it and went in, only to shout out in surprise.

The Doctor understood what had happened. Martha has come up on Rose bathing. But, instead of leaving the bathroom at once, she stared at the blonde, startled. Martha could unwillingly recall every single time the Doctor mentioned the mythical Rose’s name all of a sudden and decided to make a wild guess.

She cleared her throat. "Rose?"

The girl was too surprised to scream. A lot of different thoughts were running through her mind. She was completely vulnerable right now. Anyone could make use of this situation. Why not the new companion?

“Would you be so kind and leave?” Rose said quietly, not once thinking about responding to her in any way. 

“What are you doing here? Aboard the TARDIS?”

“Does it need saying?”

Martha was growing annoyed. “If you’re Rose, then you should know I’m with the Doctor now.”

She was supposed to be careful, having promised the Doctor she wasn’t going to make any sudden moves. But this- Rose accidentally hit herself to the side of the bath and could do nothing but freeze, watching blood dripping from her tiny cut. Her face lost all colour. “Blood.”

“It’s just a scratch.”

“I can’t… I-”

The Doctor was there the next instant.

Rose allowed the Time Lord to take her into his arms without objections, knowing he has been the only one able to deal with her situation. At the very least, he was keeping his promises.

The Doctor should have expected for something like this to happen, soothing her quietly. “What have you done to her?!”

“Nothing, I swear! She must have touched something!”

“She did,” he grumbled. “Either that, or you must have said something.”

Martha blinked. “I may have, but-”

“You don’t know her situation. Any careless touch of any surface may harm her right now. Which is why I didn’t want to leave her on her own.”

“And yet, you have!”

“Yes. Luckily, I’m familiar with such cases.”

Martha sent the Doctor a curious look. “Which must mean no touching, no kissing, no sex?” Obviously, this had to be the case! She couldn’t hide a sigh of relief.

The Doctor sent her a murderous glare. “You can’t know these things.”

“I thought, logically-”

Rose sent the Doctor a loving look. “There are ways,” she whispered.

Martha pretended not to have heard her.

“But however is it possible to live your life afraid to move a finger?” She asked. “What kind of a strange illness is this?”

Rose inhaled. “You have accidentally interrupted my taking a bath, dear,” she addressed Martha with a sigh. “As much as I find the Doctor’s scientific way of washing his body in this bluish light unacceptable, I need to. Please, move aside,” she exhaled.

Stunned, the dark-skinned companion moved away. Could it be the Doctor’s concern about Rose was there only because she needed excessive looking after? Martha liked the idea. Maybe he loved taking care of her, feeling responsible for the girl somewhat? Maybe this has been making him feel useful? The very thought was making Martha fall for the Doctor more. So what if he paid no mind to her, his mind filled with the well-being of Rose? No matter how long it took, Martha has been patient. Even more so, as a to-be-doctor, she was determined to befriend the weakling Rose has appeared to be. Assuming they were going to be travelling together, either way.

“How does it feel, Rose? Being treated like someone made of glass?” Martha Jones couldn’t help herself, honestly curious.

“I didn’t ask for it. One day, it has just begun.”

“I’m so sorry. But why? What has caused it?”

Martha didn’t need to know why Rose has been this way. Didn’t need to know her state has been temporary, serving a purpose.

“Getting a human through this could prove disastrous. Merely a tiny bruise, a cut or a scratch could kill her!"

"I'll keep an eye on her twenty-four seven.”

“It's harder than it sounds. Rosie is a wild thing, let me tell you!” Jack Harness gulped. “Even I, someone immortalised thanks to her, don't always feel safe with her close!” He beamed at the Doctor.

“I'll be careful,” the Time Lord assured his friend.

“ _ Careful  _ is not enough. For a very long time still, Rose Tyler will be completely vulnerable. You should reconsider the idea, Doctor.”

Rose inhaled. “If it's my only chance to, to be able to stay with him forever, I want to do it!”

Jack gulped. “I admire your determination, Rose! But I must advise you against it.”

“I must risk it,” she whispered.

The Doctor sent Jack a grave look. “This is it, Mr Harkness. Rose is putting her life into my hands. Wish us luck.”

Jack nodded, realising talking Rose out of it has been a lost cause. “Good luck! By the way, I hope you do realise having sex - and don't play innocent with me - must either be avoided entirely or be done with such care any trace of lust would need to be forgotten.”

Rose and the Doctor exchanged glances.

“That’s not a problem,” the Time Lord assured him. “The very idea of hurting her by accident is.”

“But you’re a Time Lord, Doctor! You must be aware of some secret techniques to keep Rose from harm, to-”

The Time Lord inhaled. “For Rose, I can do or learn how to do anything,”

Rose smiled, remembering. Only for her, he has learnt so many things. He has  _ taught  _ her things. So many wonderful things she would never have imagined were just there for her to take…

Jack Harkness didn’t think Rose was so welcoming, so eager to accept the Doctor’s suggestions. Particularly now, when barely touching her could prove deadly. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously…**

_ Jack Harkness didn’t think Rose was so welcoming, so eager to accept the Doctor’s suggestions. Particularly now, when barely touching her could prove deadly. _

* * *

**Made of Glass**

**2.**

It seemed Jack Harkness didn’t know her half as well as he thought he did.

“Thanks, Jack. You are the best.”

“You do realise this means everything is about to change? No privacy, for one thing?” The immortal human was trying his best to make Rose change her mind, already knowing it wasn’t going to work.

“You, unlike me, aren’t-”

“Immortal?” She exhaled, bitter. “I’m quite sure of it.”

Jack gulped. “However, you prefer linking your life to the Doctor’s rather than with the infinite knowledge of science?”

Rose shrugged. “I thought you were on our side?”

“Always! But no-one can guarantee for the Doctor.”

“I can,” Rose smiled, knowing more things about him than anyone.

“She can,” the Doctor assured Jack, having appeared out of nowhere.

Jack Harkness stared at him. “Must you always do this? Why can’t you enter the room like any normal person?”

“How do you define  _ normal? _ ” The Doctor shrugged.

“I’m out. You two can keep flirting all you like,” Rose Tyler beamed at the Doctor.

“You shouldn’t leave!”

“Or?” She challenged.

“Or this,” the alien pointed out something like a forming bruise on her hand.

Rose swore. “I don’t remember touching anything!”

“From now on, you should try to be more careful,” he said, concerned.

  
  


Martha Jones has soon realised her medical knowledge was next to non-existent, when it came to dealing with Rose. One move, one touch and the girl was bruised again.

“I can tell you, this isn’t normal,” Martha whispered.

“Which is why I must stay with her at all times,” the Doctor said simply.

“Surely, you don't mean during bathroom breaks?“ Martha tried to be funny.

The Doctor wasn't amused. “I don't need to account to you, Miss Jones.”

“Of course not,” she muttered, ashamed. “But where is she now?”

“I'm here,” Rose's voice could be heard from somewhere nearby.

Martha exhaled, not even surprised this time. “Of course you are.”

Rose sent her an apologetic smile. She could see Martha wanted to be left alone with the Doctor.

“You could try to have some uninterrupted conversations with the Doctor whenever I'm sleeping!”

Martha blushed. 

The Doctor sent Rose a curious look, ignoring her words. They both knew the Doctor's room was going to be untraceable for Martha Jones.

“I have let you out of my sight for fifteen minutes and you ended up hurt. This won't happen again,” he assured her.

Martha blinked at him, flabbergasted. “Does the Doctor do that often?”

“Do what?”

“Make decisions for you?”

Rose shook her head. “I trust him completely. That’s all there is.”

Martha Jones eyed her incredulously. “What if he made a mistake?”

Rose exhaled. “I can give you the number of Jack Harkness. You are free to share your concerns about us with him.”

Martha sent her a curious look. “Why would I need to contact him?”

“Just a thought, really.”

The Doctor beamed at Rose. “He likes spreading juicy rumours about us. You may find some of those interesting, Martha.”

Martha rolled her eyes at him. “What makes you think I’m into rumours? What makes you think I want to have a chat with this Jack, in the first place?”

“I can’t leave her alone. My Rose, she enjoys wandering off.”

Rose rolled her eyes at him. “Don't worry, Martha. I'm sure the Doctor has already found the time to tell Jack Harness some things about you.”

“He what?” The dark-skinned companion stared at them both.

“Jack should be here soon,” Rose smiled at her. “I swear, he's wonderful company.”

“You're telling me this, because?”

The Doctor sighed. "Because neither Rose nor I will be there to keep you company at all times.”

“Is this a kind way to tell me you don't want me here any longer?” Martha Jones hated being toyed with.

“Hello, gorgeous!” Jack greeted her with a seductive grin.

Martha couldn't believe it. Is this how they imagined getting rid of her? Getting her mind filled with compliments by-

“Jack, I presume?”

“At your service, beautiful. Martha, yes?”

She nodded, annoyed. “Could it be your arrival is just another excuse for them to hide away?”

Jack sighed. “You must have seen the state Rosie's in. She must be looked after at all times!”

“I'm sure someone could be hired to look after her!”

Jack pretended not to have heard her. “Are you, by any chance, upset about the Doctor only seeing Rose?”

Martha inhaled. “You can't know that!”

“Trust me, I know what it feels like to be unnoticed. By him, too.”

Martha gave him a searching look. “Who are you, to be so important to both the Doctor and to Rose must mean-”

“I'm a friend.”

“Anyone could call themselves a friend.”

“A good friend.”

Ha. Martha Jones shook her head. Either way, that hasn't been the thing she cared about the most. “Do you know what's happening with Rose?”

“The Doctor's the only one with all the answers,” he shrugged. “We, poor human beings, don't deserve to know.”

“You must be kidding me. I am studying medicine, so I very likely need to know!”

“Human medicine, perhaps. But when it comes to Time Lords and their-”

“You can't mean a human, Rose, has caught some kind of a twisted malady from the Doctor?”

“I wouldn’t dare to say so.”

“Can we help her in any way?”

“The Doctor can.”

“But how?”

“I am nowhere as well informed of his shenanigans as you may think, Martha.”

The Doctor was smiling at Rose, who was currently looking at him curiously.

“Are you sure it's safe to leave Martha with Jack?”

“They are both sensible people, my dear. At least Mr Harkness will keep her entertained, I'm sure of it.”

“Who will keep  _ me  _ entertained?” Rose giggled.

“I can,” he beamed at her.

“I can’t even take a bath without hurting myself. How’s that for entertainment, Doctor?”

“You know there are a lot of things we can do, Rose.” 

“Together?” She beamed at him.

“Is there any other way for us, love?”

Rose sent him a blissful smile.

It didn’t matter how long this was going to last - they were going to go throughout this entire path together.


End file.
